


Who knew

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Comme un ouragan [17]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dramatic, Heavy Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Elijah e Tristan tornano a New Orleans con le formule magiche per distruggere Inadu ma, mentre Elijah è felice di rivedere la famiglia, si mostra sempre più distaccato e sospettoso con Tristan, che non capisce questo suo modo di comportarsi che gli ricorda troppo come lo trattava anni prima. Purtroppo, l'incantesimo di Inadu è all'opera...Questa nuova storia conclude la mia raccolta "Comme un Ouragan" e prelude a nuovi sviluppi drammatici.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi e produttori della serie TV "The Originals".





	Who knew

**Who knew**

_You took my hand you showed me how_  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh that's right  
I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me  
Yeah huh that's right

 _If someone said three years from now_  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong

 _I know better ‘cause you said forever_  
And ever…  
Who knew?

_(“Who knew” – Pink)_

Elijah e Tristan giunsero a New Orleans nel primo pomeriggio e il vampiro Originale volle recarsi subito a salutare i suoi familiari e a spiegare loro tutto ciò che la strega Selene aveva rivelato. Era impaziente di condividere con Freya la portata dell’incantesimo che avrebbe imprigionato per sempre Inadu e di convocare a villa Mikaelson anche Vincent perché collaborasse con Freya alla magia.

Tristan, però, raggelò subito i suoi entusiasmi.

“Vai pure a villa Mikaelson, se vuoi. Io non vengo, mi recherò al quartier generale della Strix a Davilla Estate” dichiarò. “Quando avrete bisogno di me per distruggere le ossa di Inadu, mi avvertirai.”

Elijah restò sorpreso e anche lievemente seccato da quell’uscita inaspettata e inopportuna di Tristan.

“Non se ne parla” replicò deciso. “Tu sei il custode di un osso di Inadu e hai partecipato fin dal principio alla lotta contro di lei. Verrai a villa Mikaelson con me, senza discutere.”

Negli occhi azzurri di Tristan passò un lampo di rabbia.

“Senza discutere? Ma ti ascolti quando parli? Come osi rivolgerti così a me, volgare barbaro rivestito?” sibilò il giovane Conte, oltraggiato.

Elijah non si scompose più di tanto: afferrò Tristan per un polso fino a fargli male e lo attirò verso di sé.

“Credo che a un damerino come te non piacerebbe fare una scenata in mezzo ad una delle strade principali di New Orleans” gli disse piano. “Per cui adesso io ti lascerò il polso e tu mi seguirai senza fare altre storie. Ti ricordo che sei la mia Creatura e io sono il tuo Sire, pertanto non ti è concesso ribellarti a me o disobbedirmi.”

Quando gli lasciò il polso, Tristan non reagì e si limitò a seguire Elijah senza altre obiezioni.

Nel suo cuore, però, il dolore aveva preso il posto dell’indignazione.

_Non puoi disobbedirmi… sei la mia Creatura…_

Era quello ciò che significava adesso per Elijah? Solo un vampiro inferiore da comandare a bacchetta, qualcuno da utilizzare. Era come se fossero ritornati di colpo a cinque anni prima, come se i mesi trascorsi insieme a Marsiglia non fossero mai esistiti, come se lui, Tristan, non avesse sfidato più volte la stessa Inadu pur di difenderlo…

Com’era potuto accadere?

Perso nei suoi tristi pensieri, il giovane Conte non si avvide neppure che erano giunti a villa Mikaelson. In quei giorni alla villa abitavano Freya, Klaus e Cami, che si era trasferita a vivere con lui. Klaus e Cami non c’erano, ma Freya si trovava proprio nel patio dell’abitazione e, non appena vide Elijah, gli corse incontro piena di gioia.

“Elijah, sei tornato, che meravigliosa sorpresa!” esclamò, limitandosi a rivolgere uno sguardo distratto a Tristan che, dal canto suo, la ignorò.

“E’ una gioia per me rivederti” le disse con affetto Elijah, “ma ancora più lieta è la notizia che sono venuto a portare a te e a tutta la famiglia: ho scoperto il modo di distruggere Inadu una volta per tutte.”

Freya s’illuminò in volto.

“Dici davvero? Allora raccontami tutto… anzi, no, aspetta che telefoni a Klaus. E’ uscito per una passeggiata con Cami, ma credo che sarà ben felice di cambiare i suoi programmi per ricevere questa splendida notizia.”

Mentre la sorella chiamava Klaus, Elijah volse lo sguardo attorno, ammirando la sua antica e lussuosa dimora. Solo adesso che si trovava di nuovo lì comprendeva quanto gli fosse mancata. Sì, lui apparteneva a quel posto, apparteneva alla sua famiglia e avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che fosse stato necessario per ritornare in mezzo ai suoi cari.

Lo sguardo di Elijah si posò poi su Tristan, che era rimasto in disparte e osservava imbronciato tutto ciò che accadeva. Il suo cuore accelerò. Com’era possibile che la sua anima fosse lacerata a tal punto? Finché era a Marsiglia con Tristan si era sentito sereno e completo, mentre adesso che era a villa Mikaelson insieme alla sua famiglia era come se tutti i dubbi e le incertezze che pesavano sul loro rapporto tornassero a tormentarlo.

E poi c’era quello che gli aveva detto Inadu: certo, non poteva fidarsi delle parole di una creatura malvagia e infida come lei, ma esisteva anche la minima possibilità che Tristan rappresentasse ancora un pericolo per la sua famiglia e per Hope in particolare? Doveva forse guardarsi ancora una volta da lui e dalle sue mire?

Era talmente immerso in questi pensieri strazianti che l’arrivo di Klaus e Cami lo colse di sorpresa.

“Allora, fratello, come sempre ti compiaci di mettere in imbarazzo gli altri sottolineando la tua superiorità” scherzò Klaus. “Ti credevamo in vacanza a Marsiglia e tu, invece, torni con la risoluzione a tutti i nostri problemi. Come potremo mai noi esseri inferiori essere all’altezza del _grande e nobile Elijah_?”

Detto questo, Klaus rise e abbracciò vigorosamente il fratello.

“Ma è proprio vero? Gli incantesimi di cui hai parlato a Freya serviranno a eliminare quella malvagia creatura per sempre?” mormorò Cami, incredula all’idea di poter avere finalmente una vita serena al fianco dell’uomo che amava.

“E’ così” affermò Elijah con un sorriso, poi iniziò a spiegare dettagliatamente anche a loro tutto ciò che aveva già riferito alla sorella.

Il tempo trascorse velocemente, era ormai il tramonto quando la conversazione terminò.

“Chiamerò Vincent e gli chiederò di venire qui appena possibile, così potremo iniziare l’incantesimo per imprigionare l’anima di Inadu in un pendaglio di onice nera” concluse Freya, “poi ci occuperemo della distruzione delle sue ossa.”

“Sono d’accordo” disse Elijah, “chiamalo subito e poi…”

S’interruppe, accorgendosi che Tristan non era più nel patio.

Il vampiro Originale era stato talmente infervorato nella spiegazione dell’incantesimo per l’eliminazione di Inadu da non accorgersi che, nel frattempo, il giovane Conte si era allontanato. Dove poteva essere andato? Forse nel suo appartamento?

Elijah si concentrò per tentare di udire i battiti del cuore del giovane, ma non riuscì ad avvertirli. Ciò significava che Tristan non si trovava nella villa.

“Freya, chiama Vincent e dagli appuntamento qui, anche stanotte se sarà disponibile” disse alla sorella. “Io vado a cercare Tristan.”

Era strano. Fino a quel momento era stato totalmente impegnato nella conversazione con la sua famiglia per spiegare loro il modo di distruggere Inadu, tanto da dimenticare perfino la presenza di Tristan. Ora che si era reso conto della sua scomparsa l’angoscia lo attanagliava al pensiero di dove potesse essere andato.

Ma era davvero preoccupato per lui… o magari temeva che Tristan fosse uscito di nascosto per complottare qualcosa di malvagio con i suoi complici della Strix? Forse si era recato a Davilla Estate?

Elijah uscì velocemente da villa Mikaelson, tutti i suoi sensi concentrati nel compito di rintracciare il giovane Conte: cercava il suo odore, tentava di udire i battiti del suo cuore… doveva ritrovarlo al più presto.

Ma rintracciare Tristan non fu difficile come temeva: i suoi sensi lo guidarono in un posto al quale avrebbe dovuto pensare da solo…

Tristan, annoiato e offeso per non essere stato preso in considerazione, aveva deciso di abbandonare villa Mikaelson per recarsi nella pasticceria dove Elijah lo aveva incontrato anni prima, la mattina successiva al party della Strix. Era seduto ad un tavolino all’aperto e sorseggiava elegantemente una tazza di cioccolata calda, mentre davanti a lui facevano bella mostra di sé due bignè ricoperte di zucchero a velo e un croissant mangiato a metà.

Elijah avrebbe voluto raggiungere subito il giovane al tavolino, ma poi si fermò e restò ammaliato a guardare lo spettacolo che offriva. Tristan godeva totalmente di quei momenti di relax e soddisfazione, illuminato dalla luce del tramonto che gli faceva risplendere i capelli come oro puro, teneva gli occhi socchiusi come nell’estasi del piacere mentre prendeva un sorso di cioccolata o un boccone di dolce, pienamente appagato da quelle delizie.

Offriva uno spettacolo talmente sensuale da attirare le occhiate interessate non solo di Elijah, ma anche di molte donne e perfino di qualche uomo presente nel locale. Quando il vampiro Originale se ne avvide, provò una fitta di gelosia e di rabbia talmente forte che il suo primo impulso sarebbe stato quello di gettarsi sugli sprovveduti ammiratori del _suo_ Tristan e strappar loro il cuore senza pensarci due volte. Dovette trattenersi a fatica e questo lo fece riflettere su una cosa importante…

Tristan lo aveva aspettato per anni e tuttora mostrava amore e devozione a lui e a lui solo, ma cosa sarebbe accaduto se avesse continuato a tirare tanto la corda con lui? Elijah lo lasciava e lo riprendeva quando e come voleva, tuttavia poteva davvero essere sicuro che lo avrebbe trovato sempre al suo posto, ad attenderlo? La scena che vedeva in quel momento, oltre ad eccitarlo, gli ricordava che Tristan era un giovane dal fascino irresistibile e magnetico e non sarebbe rimasto solo a lungo…

Il Conte De Martel, nel frattempo, non si era accorto di niente: con calma e godendosi ogni istante aveva terminato la cioccolata e i dolci e quel piacevole intermezzo lo aveva reso più sereno. Che i Mikaelson andassero pure a impiccarsi, lui non dipendeva certo da loro e nemmeno da Elijah!

Con un sorriso seducente, fece un cenno al cameriere per chiedere il conto.

“Milord, non deve pagare niente” gli rispose l’uomo, accorrendo premurosamente. “Il suo conto è stato già pagato da quel signore laggiù, quello al bancone con l’abito scuro e il bicchiere di bourbon. Ha detto di essere un suo amico intimo e mi ha lasciato una mancia molto generosa.”

Tristan seguì l’indicazione del cameriere e vide Elijah che, con un sorriso sfrontato, alzava il bicchiere verso di lui come per un ironico brindisi.

“Capisco” disse allora, con un sorrisetto. “La ringrazio, buona serata.”

Il cameriere, deferente, chinò il capo mentre Tristan si alzava con fare nobile e distinto e si avviava verso l’uscita del locale senza degnare Elijah di uno sguardo.

Aveva fatto solo pochi passi fuori dalla pasticceria, camminando lentamente per il viale di New Orleans e guardando le persone che affollavano le strade, quando si sentì afferrare vigorosamente e in un lampo si ritrovò in un vicolo, addossato ad un muro, con Elijah incollato a lui.

“Cosa vorresti fare?” lo provocò Tristan, simulando indifferenza. “Violentarmi in uno squallido vicolo come se fossi una qualunque prostituta? E’ questo il concetto che hai di me, vero?”

“No di certo” lo interruppe Elijah, con la voce arrochita dal desiderio. “In quel locale hai dimostrato di essere un vero Lord… sono io che, nonostante tutto, nel profondo di me stesso resto un barbaro.”

Approfittando della velocità che l’essere vampiro gli donava, Elijah portò Tristan con sé fino a villa Mikaelson, fino all’appartamento che aveva arredato per lui; quando furono dentro chiuse la porta a chiave e si gettò sul letto, inchiodandovi il giovane con il suo peso. Iniziò a spogliarsi con frenesia e, nell’urgenza del desiderio, strappò una manica della giacca e i bottoni della camicia di Tristan. Non gli venne nemmeno in mente che Vincent potesse essere già arrivato e che Freya e gli altri attendessero lui per l’incantesimo: in quel momento tutto ciò che voleva era prendere Tristan, farlo suo, marchiarlo come sua proprietà e goderselo esattamente come lui si era goduto la cioccolata e i dolci.

Quando furono entrambi nudi, Elijah imprigionò i polsi di Tristan con una stretta ferrea e iniziò a baciarlo profondamente con voracità. Sentiva nella sua bocca morbida il sapore della cioccolata e dello zucchero a velo e voleva mangiarselo tutto, esplorandolo con la lingua, succhiando e mordicchiando quelle labbra soffici come bignè. Quando fu sazio della dolcezza della sua bocca passò al collo e al torace del giovane Conte, continuando a baciare, mordicchiare e succhiare, lasciando sulla sua pelle candida e delicata il segno del suo passaggio come un marchio, come la prova che quel ragazzo impertinente e provocante era suo e soltanto suo e che nessuno doveva nemmeno lontanamente pensare di desiderarlo. Gli prese in bocca i capezzoli e glieli succhiò e morse avidamente fino a strappargli gemiti e ansiti di piacere, infine gli divaricò le gambe e si introdusse dentro di lui, affondando e spingendo a volte più lentamente, a volte più freneticamente, nella ricerca di un’estasi totale e di un godimento istante per istante. Possedette Tristan in questo modo per un tempo infinito, impedendogli di opporsi con la sola forza del piacere che gli liquefaceva il sangue nelle vene e lo sfibrava, risucchiandogli ogni energia. Arrivato al culmine insieme a lui riprese a baciarlo, a divorargli la bocca con prepotenza, ma ben presto sentì di nuovo l’urgenza bramosa di farlo ancora suo.

Con una mossa veloce e decisa, voltò il giovane Conte con la pancia sul letto e lo prese da dietro con una spinta vigorosa, obbligandolo a soffocare il grido di dolore con il volto nel cuscino. Continuò poi ad alternare affondi più violenti ad altri più profondi e languidi, mentre con una mano gli stuzzicava i capezzoli e con l’altra gli manipolava audacemente il sesso. Tristan era talmente confuso, perduto e disfatto dal piacere e dalle emozioni che lo stravolgevano e lo privavano di qualunque volontà propria da non saper reagire in alcun modo; poteva solo soffocare gemiti e grida contro il cuscino e artigliare disperatamente le lenzuola, mentre il suo Sire faceva del suo corpo tutto ciò che voleva, dominandolo in modo assoluto e incondizionato.

Trascorsero lunghissime ore in questo modo, ore che nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo quantificare. Alla fine, Elijah prese tra le braccia Tristan facendo aderire totalmente i loro corpi, come se fossero stati creati per questa unione. Lo baciò di nuovo e gli parlò sulle labbra.

“Ricorda che tu appartieni a me e a me soltanto, piccolo nobile arrogante. Posso fare di te ciò che voglio e in qualunque momento voglia” disse con fare possessivo, ma il tono non era di comando, bensì di passione e brama. Aveva compreso che, se avesse lasciato allontanare troppo Tristan, avrebbe rischiato di perderlo e questa consapevolezza lo aveva sconvolto.

Nessun altro avrebbe dovuto conoscere le squisitezze che poteva offrire il corpo morbido e flessuoso del giovane Conte. Se anche avesse preso delle decisioni diverse, per dare una casa a Hope o per qualunque altro motivo, non avrebbe rinunciato mai e poi mai a Tristan. Tristan era suo, sempre e per sempre. Doveva solo tenerlo d’occhio, sorvegliarlo affinché non tentasse nuovamente qualche tiro mancino contro la sua famiglia… ma questo non significava doversi privare del piacere che ricavava da lui. Tranquillizzato e appagato, dunque, Elijah si addormentò, sempre tenendo Tristan allacciato a sé. Il giovane Conte era esausto e disfatto, ma non dormì subito. Prima di cadere nel sonno ebbe il tempo di pensare…

Non avrebbe mai avuto l’amore di Elijah, non avrebbe mai avuto l’esclusiva del suo cuore.

Era destinato a soffrire sempre e ad essere colui che amava di più tra i due.

Eppure il suo corpo, il suo cuore e ogni fibra del suo essere si sentivano completi soltanto quando era con il suo Sire e, pur di averlo, era disposto a umiliarsi e lacerarsi l’anima, anche se con Elijah non l’avrebbe mai ammesso.

Perché era soltanto con il suo Sire e Creatore che Tristan si sentiva vivo, anche quando il dolore dell’abbandono e della gelosia sembrava ucciderlo. Elijah era il suo ossigeno, il suo respiro.

Preferiva vivere nello strazio accanto a lui che morire di solitudine e vuoto lontano da lui.

Questo era il suo destino, ormai lo sapeva.

**FINE**

 

 

 


End file.
